Drumhort
Drumhort (known as Dimhort in the Japanese version) is the half-brother of Felkin and one of the primary antagonists of Forever Kingdom, alongside Darsul. He is an excellent swordsman, able to wield a heavy weapon and overpower people with only one hand. Profile ''Forever Kingdom'' A swordsman of Solta with a piercing gaze and overwhelming prescence. He is exceptionally skilled with a sword, but it is rumoured that he can no longer use his left arm. He has doubts about the war between Solta and Morea. He is currently travelling with Darsul for some unknown purpose. Story Drumhort is first seen in the beginning of the game, about to sever the neck of Solca while being watched by Darsul. When Darius, Ruyan and Faeana attempt to intervene, Drumhort challenges Darius to a sword-fight - and easily overpowers him with one hand, prompting him to give up. Darsul subsequently casts the Soul Bind on Darius and his friends. After exploring the Shrine of Mist, Darius and his friends tell Felkin that they encountered Drumhort on their way to the Shrine of Mist. Felkin reveals to Darius and company that Drumhort is his brother, but he does not understand why Drumhort has become an ally of Darsul. He even confesses that it has been several years since the two of them last saw each other. Later, after Darius and his friends find Felkin and Saris in the Dandelion Field, they find that Darsul and Drumhort are nowhere to be found. Felkin reveals that Drumhort is his half-brother, since both of them were born of different mothers. Felkin looked up to Drumhort and revered him greatly in the past, for being skilled, simply for being better than he was. Drumhort was even referred to as the "Hope of Solta". However, one day, Drumhort began to act strangely, and Felkin tried to counsel him to stay the way he was, to be the brother he always knew, but Drumhort did not listen. Drumhort was criticizing the battle between Solta and Morea, and he was even bad-mouthing the Solta Army. Some even said that he was spying on behalf of Morea. Some time later, he left, and formed a pact with Darsul. Whilst Felkin naïvely believes that Darsul had tricked him into joining, Saris tells him that Darsul and Drumhort simply formed a pact because they could benefit each other. Felkin comes to the shocking realisation that Drumhort has betrayed the Solta Army, and vows to track him down and kill him. Meanwhile, Darsul senses that Felkin has joined Darius and his friends, and that they are fast approaching the Shadow Palace. Darsul tells this to Drumhort, who says that he has severed all ties with his family and the Solta Army, and that nothing can keep him from fighting. Darsul asks if he is sure about this, as Drumhort might probably still be searching for a place to call home; Drumhort only replies that he has to hold on to his beliefs. Drumhort is encountered in the Throne Room of the Shadow Palace later in the story, and is encountered in a pincer attack, where Darius and Felkin attack him from the front whilst Saris attacks him from the side. Prior to this attack, Felkin tries to persuade Drumhort to return to Solta. Darsul and Drumhort soon teleport out of the Throne Room before Felkin can even get to them. Saris later reveals that Drumhort has lost his hesitations and his hope, the very things that made him loved by the people around him, because he was attacked by the Palmira Doll, the strongest weapon in the Ancient Empire. Saris recounts that he, Darsul and Drumhort wandered in the Forgotten Valley in search of the Palmira Doll, and when Darsul found it, he tried to use it, but it backfired. Darsul and Saris escaped unscathed, but Drumhort was attacked, and part of his soul now rests within the Palmira Doll. This abuse of the Palmira Doll led to the infamous Eve of Disaster. Felkin becomes all the more concerned about Drumhort and wants to join the party, but Saris prevents him from doing so. Category:Forever Kingdom characters